


Take Me (NOT)

by rainexxdash



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 20:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16771921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainexxdash/pseuds/rainexxdash
Summary: "I've given you my all and I thought I was the one who made you realize about fate.... and yet you took me for granted" Jihoon said, trying to keep his feelings inside but his tears betrayed him.





	Take Me (NOT)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time publishing a story in AO3 and it feels nice actually. I have an ongoing story in wattpad (The Way We See It | NIELWINK). Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this rollercoaster life of Kang Daniel and Park Jihoon.

Daniel woke up with the sound of his phone ringing. After 30 seconds of looking for his phone with his eyes closed, he accepted the call. "Really Daniel?? I've been calling you like an hour ago! And it's already 2 pm for God's sake!" he heard from the other line which is none other than, Seongwu, his annoying best friend and roommate.

"Hmm?? You fucking killed me last night and you're expecting me to wake up early??" Daniel replied still with his eyes closed. "Anyway, be ready by 6 pm. Usual place. I have news. The 5 of us should be complete" Seongwu ended the call, not minding Daniel's reply.

Daniel groaned because of irritation and his extreme hangover. He forced himself to get up since he has a 2-hour class by 3.

He slowly pulled whatever shirt that was on top of his closet and walked towards his bathroom. After 30 minutes of preparing, he finally managed to get out of his dorm.

However, luck wasn't on his side when rain drops started to pour. "When will luck be on my side?" he whispered to himself while watching the students run towards the building. He was about to run when a notification entered his phone

**Mom Jisung**

_Don't you dare run while it's raining Niel.. you know how weak you are!_

Daniel obeyed just like an innocent son since the message was from Jisung. "How will I go to my class in this kind of weather??" Daniel said while checking his watch. It's already 2:50 PM and he's 100% sure that he will be late on his only class during Thursdays. 

Few minutes have passed, he's now thinking whether to ditch his class or not. "Ugh why does it have to be Biology??" he talked to himself again.

"You can use mine instead" he heard a voice from behind. He turned around and saw a boy wearing a bright pink hoodie holding an umbrella.

"Uh how about you?" Daniel asked. "My class is done so you can already use mine. Just put it back here on the rack" the younger grabbed Daniel's hand and gave his umbrella. Daniel had no plans to take it but the boy already entered the elevator.

Daniel didn't waste his time since he only have few minutes to reach his class. He opened the boy's umbrella and ran towards his building. _Got a lot of explaining to do_. He thought.

  


2 hours of Biology class killed him. Well, he really love Biology but not with a hangover.

He packed his things and proceeded to his training. 

Being on the swimming team made him more famous or well-known. Ever since he was a child, he wished to become a famous swimmer, and so his father trained him. 

But being on this team made a 180 degrees turn. From being an awkward and quiet little boy, he turned into a fuckboy and a flirty one.

He looked at himself on the mirror beside his locker and sighed because of his doomed face.

"Why did I allow Seongwu to bring me to a party on a Wednesday night.." he whispered to himself while scratching his head.

"Hyung, are you okay?" Donghan, his teammate, asked him.

"Yes yes. Seongwu just killed me last night" Daniel replied while changing "Oh that party.. everyone got wasted I think" Donghan said.

Daniel laughed because memories from last night flashed on his mind.

"THIS TIME IS NOT FOR CHATTING, POOL NOW" their coach yelled at them. They both ran towards the pool area.

Daniel started to lead the team in their warm-ups. 

  


Just keep swimming...Just keep swimming... Daniel thought while doing a butterfly stroke. He reached the edge of the pool and heard the whistle of his coach. "Good thing you're improving, Kang. You better lead the team right" his coach said then walked towards his teammate.

Daniel breathed heavily, feeling the pressure inside him. Maybe he's just doing this for the team, not for himself.

After a while, he went to the bleachers to dry himself.

Well, being a team captain is not his plan. However, their ex team captain decided to quit because he transferred to another school. So, he's next in line.

"TRAINING IS DONE. Training again tomorrow 3PM sharp. We better get ready for the competition" the coach whistled again signaling them to dry up.

Daniel washed up and checked his time. "Shit" he cursed then shut his locker. It's already 6:46 and he knows that Seongwu will kill him. He checked his phone and there are 29 missed calls from Seongwu, 30 from Jisung, 11 from Jaehwan, and 1 from Sungwoon (well Jisung just asked him to do it).

He ran as fast as he could even though he's already doomed.

When he entered the cafe, he saw his friends but with 2 other unknown figures.

"Hey sorry I'm late. Training" Daniel said then sat on the chair. He drank Sungwoon's water to revive his energy.

"Ya! You're like an hour late!" Seongwu said, slightly irritated but they know it wouldn't last long. "Babe, it's okay. As he said, he had a training" the guy beside Seongwu said.

Daniel's jaw dropped when he saw the guy sitting beside Seongwu and Jaehwan giggled. "Uh so yeah Daniel this is Hwang Minhyun, my --" "YOUR BOYFRIEND?? Hwang Minhyun our Biology president??" Daniel shouted. He suddenly said sorry to the people around him who turned around.

"All of you are taken now. You guys left me" Daniel jokingly said but deep inside he's scared. Scared that their time will be divided cause they already have a special someone and he will be left out.

"Aw Niel don't worry, you might find one during parties" Jisung said "Or you never know, one of your one night stands might be your girlfriend/boyfriend" Jaehwan added then they all laugh.

"Hey my Jihoon is here!" Minhyun said while covering Jihoon's ear. "Oh yes I forgot, Daniel this is Park Jihoon, Hwang Minhyun's friend slash little brother from another mother" Seongwu introduced the two. Daniel looked at the boy and he suddenly remembered him from earlier.

"Oh the umbrella boy!!" Daniel said and all of them got confused except for Jihoon, of course. "Well, yes. Hey" Jihoon smiled. "You know each other?" Minhyun asked "Ah I gave him my umbrella earlier" Jihoon answered for the both of them. They all nodded especially Daniel's friends because they thought that he is one of Daniel's one night stands.

"So basically it is just Daniel who doesn't have a boyfriend or a girlfriend?" Minhyun asked.

"Unfortunately, yes" Daniel replied.

Jihoon just listened to their conversation since he's trying to know first the personalities of the people around him. 

But when he heard Daniel's answer, he couldn't control his talkative mouth.

"That's not unfortunate. Consider yourself lucky, you don't need to divide your time for your friends, training, or school" Jihoon said positively.

"School?? Daniel doesn't even know how to study!" Jaehwan said and everyone agreed except for Jihoon since he is one year lower.

Daniel threw a bread crumb to Jaehwan. "He's just lucky that his average is still accepted in Swimming team" Sungwoon said.

"So did you guys invite me just to roast me or what??" Daniel asked, feeling annoyed.

"Aww our Niel baby is annoyed" Jisung teased more. Daniel rolled his eyes and smirked because of his friends. Well, they're still his friends no matter what.

  


"I'll walk Minhyun to Building B." Seongwu said while intertwining his hand to Minhyun's. "I'll walk alone" Daniel announced since Jisung, Jaehwan, and Sungwoon will attend a music fest. "Are you sure? You know we still have extra tickets" Jisung asked Daniel and Jihoon. "I still need to finish an article" Jihoon said. "I'm tired, Seongwu forced me to drink a lot last night remember??" Daniel said to them and Seongwu laughed at him.

"Um Daniel can you walk Jihoon home? I don't allow him to walk alone because the last time I allowed him, he got lost" Minhyun asked Daniel and Daniel gladly accepted his offer. "But I'm a grown up boy!!" Jihoon said like a kid "Um nah you don't look like a grown up boy" Jisung added and Jihoon pouted.

They all bid their goodbyes and Daniel guided Jihoon. "Look it's okay if you don't want to walk with me. Minhyun is just... paranoid" Jihoon said to Daniel, feeling guilty. "It's okay really. To repay you with that umbrella that I left on my locker" Daniel said and smiled. "Plus I think we're on the same building" Daniel added. Jihoon just replied with an "oh" and then they both remained silent.

Daniel wanted to continue the conversation but he accepted a long time ago that he's not good in starting one. Jihoon might have felt it so he started. "So Biology major?" Jihoon asked. "Hm yeah. How about you?"

"Try to guess it" Jihoon challenged. Daniel remembered that Jihoon will finish an article so he answered the first thing that popped on his mind

"Journalist?" Jihoon giggled at Daniel's answer. "Article was just an excuse. I'm not into parties or fest or whatever" Jihoon explained, smile still evident on his face. "Innocent face but with a mean heart" Daniel said while shaking his head.

"I just don't know how to say no so gotta make an excuse" Jihoon replied while kicking a rock.

_So he's not a journalist and he lied.. but why did Minhyun brush it off?_

“Minhyun hyung got the memo that’s why he didn’t ask me” Jihoon added like he read Daniel’s mind. Daniel just nodded at Jihoon, really not good in socializing.

More minutes of walking in silence bothers Jihoon. 

On the back of Jihoon’s mind, he’s confused. How come a party boy slash a flirty boy _as what the people say,_ doesn’t know how to socialize or start a conversation?

“You know..” Jihoon started again and this time, Daniel looked at him. “Either you’re not good in handling conversations or you’re just tired to talk to me” Jihoon said, directly looking at the older.

“Wait no- No! I- I’m not really good in talking..” Daniel scratched his nape because of the younger’s thought. He really didn’t intend to make the younger awkward or feel bad. He’s just like that.

“For a guy who’s always present in parties.. You’re different” Jihoon chuckled. Daniel kept his head low due to embarrassment.

They reached their dorm and surprisingly they’re both on the same level. “Oh maybe this is fate” Jihoon said. Daniel looked at the younger at the same time the elevator closes. “You believe in that?” Daniel, fortunately, asked.

“Hmm yes, you don’t believe in fate?” Jihoon asked. Well he already expected it. Why would the university’s prince believe in something like that right?

“It’s just.. Weird you know. I just think things happen because of the decision of other people not because fate was present” Daniel answered.

Both of them stepped out of the elevator. Jihoon stopped right infront of his room.

_99_. Daniel read.

“Well then, I hope you’ll find something or someone that will make you realize that there’s this thing called fate” Jihoon said before entering his room.

Daniel stood there, bothered by Jihoon’s answer.

Well, maybe you need something or someone that will make you realize that it doesn’t exist. Daniel wanted to reply. 

Daniel entered his room, 6 doors away from the younger.

  
  


Daniel sighed as he enter his room. He never encountered an awkward conversation before..

Was it really awkward?

Or

The way the younger answered left him speechless.

Daniel slept with that on mind.

  


He woke up feeling much better compared to yesterday’s condition. He saw his roommate or Seongwu peacefully sleeping on his own bed.

Stretching before standing up, he suddenly remembered his conversation with Jihoon last night.

_Why am I so bothered about it anyway_? Daniel thought.

Stupid fate.. only people who are not yet awaken by reality believes in that word.

He walked straight to the kitchen cooking area and prepared a ramyeon for himself. Seongwu’s a big kid, he can do it.

Daniel prepared himself for his class, thanking the gods that it is the last day of class for this week since Saturdays are meant for his trainings.

Before going out of his room, he heard Seongwu getting up from his bed.

“Morning dude” Seongwu greeted him. “Gotta go to class now” Daniel said in a hurry since he knows that Seongwu will look for his breakfast.

Luck wasn’t really on his side when he stepped out of the room.

_Jihoon._

They had an eye contact but Jihoon was the first one to move.

Daniel hesitated for a while since they will go down together but then he thought that maybe he just needs to relax.

Maybe I need an exercise so I can just use the stairs? 

9th floor, Daniel..9th floor. 

"Are you coming or what?" Jihoon asked the older who stood there having a crisis. In the end, he chose to brush his awkwardness off.

Going down on the elevator was never awkward for him - but this case is different.

“Can you please stop being so awkward?” Jihoon laughed, feeling the tension between him and Daniel. “I didn’t know that you’re sooo awkward.” Jihoon added.

“I’m sorry” Daniel said, sincerely.

“Nah it’s okay partyboy” Jihoon said then stepped out of the elevator first leaving Daniel behind.

_Partyboy…_

Hearing that from his mouth doesn’t sound negative unlike from other people… that’s weird.

Daniel entered his class just in time. He sat beside his friend. Well, he is “friends” with everyone but Daniel knows who to keep forever and those who are just temporary. People talk to him or play with him, but that’s just because he is Kang Daniel. The university‘s prince, the most famous senior, the team captain, and the partyboy.

“I heard that Seongwu’s taken” Jonghyun said beside him. Jonghyun is his only trusted friend in his class every Friday morning since he doesn’t have a choice.

Daniel just nodded, fakingly listening to what the professor is saying.

“I thought it would be you and him but it turns out it’s not” Jonghyun added. Daniel cringed at what his friend said.

Him and Seongwu? Never in his wildest dream.

“C’mon he’s just my best friend!” Daniel whispered but sounded more like he’s trying to prove a point.

“Best friends can turn into lovers you know” Jonghyun said in a matter-of-fact tone.

“Well we’re different” Daniel defended. Jonghyun nodded and suddenly stopped writing like he remembered something important.

“Wait so it mean-- you’re the only one in your group who doesn’t have a partner” Jonghyun said in a teasing tone.

“Thanks for stating the obvious, Jonghyun” Daniel hissed.

“That -- hurts” Jongyun said but he knows Jonghyun is just testing him. “Look, can you just listen? You might get removed from swimming team” Daniel said, irritably.

“How does it feel?” Jonghyun said, not minding Daniel’s words earlier. “To be left out? Everyone’s enjoying with their special someone while you’re just there.. Alone?” his friend added.

Daniel rolled his eyes and answered “Exchange with me, and you’ll know”

Luckily, the bell rang so he hurriedly fixed his things to escape from his very insensitive friend.

“You don’t need to look for a serious one” Jonghyun said, already standing up from his seat.

Daniel stopped for a moment and looked at Jonghyun. “I mean you can just look for someone to flirt with then if one of your friends ended their relationship then throw away your fish” Jonghyun said like it’s an easy thing to do. He thought about it for a while “See you tomorrow, capt”

Temporary.. Fake one..

Daniel stood there, letting Jonghyun’s word invade his mind.

I’m Kang Daniel, maybe that would be easy.


End file.
